Thunderbirds Are Go! - The Fires of Mars
by homel001
Summary: It's 2061 and something strange is happening on Mars. Captain Taylor has gone quiet and an SOS signal leads Jeff, Scott, Alan and Kayo on an mission the Red Planet. What dangers will await them there? Set a year after the finale of TAG! rated K
1. -One-

Thunderbirds Are Go!

The Fires of Mars

Disclaimer: All rights reserved. This story is set a year after the Thunderbirds Are Go finale.

\- One-

2060

Man's fascination with Mars never waned as Man entered a future of impressive technological achievements. Since Jeff Tracy set foot on the red planet, Mankind strived in discovering the secrets and mysteries that the red planet concealed. The International Space Control, an organisation set up by the World Government, dedicated its time and resources into maintaining regulations that controlled the space lanes which circled the Earth and the rest of the Solar System. Since then, a new branch had been set up with the intention of colonising Mars. The project took off at a lightning pace with promising results. Shortly after a few supplies ships had arrived, a spaceship carrying colonists was launched. The ship known as The Helius ran into difficulties on her voyage to the red planet. With the help of Captain Lee Taylor and International Rescue, the ship managed to make it safely to its destination. Lee Taylor decided to remain behind and assist the colony in its research.

International Rescue returned to the Red Planet when the Captain found himself trapped in a Martian Cavern when a rock-slide caught them off guard. They arrived with a specialist that could help the save the Captain, but the circumstances took a turn for the worst which put one of their lives at great risk. Fate was on their side, however. As soon as he was rescued, Taylor realised that Mars was a dangerous world for geological reasons. In months that followed International Rescue's last visit, the colony began its expansion. Another Helius transporter arrived with two colonist families. They used their resources to build another station on the far side of the planet. They named this station "Phobos Base" after the Martian Moon itself. It was built in a specific location to observe a strange geological series of rock formations that they hoped to collect for mineral study.

Then one day, Phobos Base was destroyed by a mysterious explosion. Captain Taylor mounted a rescue team to search for survivors. He managed to save most of the colonists there, but tragically, the fire claimed one of the many families that resided there. Nobody knew the official cause of the explosion, but Taylor wanted answers. One night, he set out to explore the remains of Phobos Base. He couldn't find any signs of foul play nor the remains of an explosive device. However, the true culprit observed him from the rocks above. Taylor spotted something moving up on the rocks above him. Apart from a shifting shadow, all he could see was a bright red light, shining down on him. The light silently glided through the darkness of space as it followed his every movement. He realised that his colony wasn't the only inhabitants of this planet. Returning to base, he made a report to the ISC on Earth. They gave him strict orders never to disclose this incident to the other colonists. He never did to this day.

2061

A year ago, The Tracy brothers brought their father home from his imprisonment in space. Although the momentous event would forever change the family, they never really knew how to celebrate it. International Rescue continued to thrive under the direction of Jeff Tracy. The boys along with their adoptive sister, Kayo spent their days saving lives with little time for themselves. Their technology underwent radical improvements. They could now defend themselves against any threat that wanted to bring them down. Personal relationships blossomed significantly especially for Gordon and Lady Penelope. For the Tracy family, life couldn't be sweeter. Unfortunately, under this veil of happiness lied a sense of isolation for Jeff. He still hadn't seen his friends and associates since he returned home. He had spent the past year building up the island's security and connections with other organisations. There was little time for recreation. His day to day schedule consisted of official meetings and coordinating rescues. Sure, his sons caught him up to speed on his friends and their exploits, but the one man he really wanted to see again was Lee Taylor.

He stood out over the balcony as Thunderbird Two returned from another call out. He enjoyed watching his sons blast off in their machines, but he longed for another adventure in which he could be involved. He stood there lost in a sea of thoughts when Alan and Scott called out to him.

"Hey Dad, Virgil and Gordon are back. They report that the fire was no big deal and that there weren't any casualties."

"That's good, Alan. John already gave me the full report. I guess you better go and study now. Your Astrology exam is in a few days and you're falling behind." Jeff replied.

Alan smirked. "Don't worry about that. I've got it under control."

Scott stood next to his father. He knew for a while that something was on his mind.

"Are you alright? I know what day it is. I wondered how you were holding up?"

Jeff looked at his son. "I'm okay, Scott. I've just been feeling a little overwhelmed lately. International Rescue has kept me on my feet ever since you boys brought me home."

"I know. We've never been so popular. Mum would be so proud of what we've achieved. She wouldn't want you to feel so miserable."

"It's not the job that's getting to me. It's the human factor. I haven't had the chance to see anyone since I've been back. Apart from Colonel Casey that is. I never realised that International Rescue had been so vulnerable while I was gone with The Hood and the Chaos Crew and all. Now we've got threats from a group called "The Zombites." It just seems never-ending. This wasn't the world I hoped we would be living in,"

"It never works out that way. I'm afraid." Scott replied. "That's not what's really bugging you though is it?"

"I wonder if he even knows I'm alive and well?" Jeff sighed. "You boys have told me so much of his exploits, yet I don't know if I'll get to see him again."

Scott placed his hand on his father's shoulder. "I'm sure we'll hear from him again soon. He's been a busy man since that incident on Mars. He said he wanted to retire there, but it was obvious that he was going to have his work cut out for him."

Virgil and Gordon entered the lounge. Kayo also joined them after she spent the night working on her Thunderbird. They all wanted to grab some lunch in case they were called out again, but their plans were soon cut short when John called in from Thunderbird Five.

"Base from Thunderbird Five. Sorry to disappoint your lunch guys but I'm picking up an SOS signal from space. It's been transmitting every two minutes."

Jeff sat behind his desk. "Have you got a fix on it, John?"

John brought up a holographic display of the Red Planet. A small flash of light blinked away on the display.

"The signal appears to be coming from Mars where the Phobos Colony was destroyed. There isn't a message attached to the signal but it's strong."

"Sounds like we should check it out," Virgil suggested. "Captain Taylor could be hurt?"

"Don't you think it's strange that we haven't heard from him at all? Then all of a sudden he sends out a distress call?" Kayo added. "Just what is going on there that we're not supposed to know about?"

Gordon raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kayo shared her theory. "Think about it for a moment. He stopped contacting us when the Phobos base exploded. We were not told about it at all and it's as if he was ordered to keep quiet about it. Now after all this time, he sends out another SOS call? I think he was ordered to hide something up there."

"Come off it, Kayo. I don't think the Captain would have anything to hide." Virgil replied, dismissing her theory. "He's been straight with us from the start."

Jeff stood up and approached the group. He wanted to know what was going on and he was going to do something about it.

"Alright, that's enough." He said as his authoritative tone caught their attention. "We're going to go to Mars and investigate. Despite what secrets Captain Taylor may keep, he's our friend and he needs our help. Scott, go fetch Alan. I'll see you down in Thunderbird Three. Kayo, as we won't know what to expect, I'd like you to come too."

"FAB." Kayo acknowledged confidently.

Gordon felt his stomach tighten. He was worried about his father leaving the island for the stars once again.

"Wait a minute. You're going with them?"

"Is there a problem with that, Gordon?" Jeff asked him.

"Well, it's just... it's…"

"You're worried I'll go into space and something will happen to me again."

Gordon looked at him with worry. "I'm sorry. It's just. We got you back last year and…"

Jeff put his arm around his son. "I'll be alright, kid. It'll be different this time. I'll have your brothers with me on this one."

"I know." Gordon sighed. "Just be careful up there."

"You got it." Jeff smiled.

After summoning Alan from his room, the Tracy brothers suited up for take off. Kayo accompanied Jeff to the passenger lift where their utility suits were stored. As soon as they were ready, the boarded Thunderbird Three where Scott and Alan were already waiting for them. As they strapped themselves in, Alan and Scott ran a systems check.

"All systems are green," Scott said.

"FAB," Alan replied. "Let's go."

On a five-second countdown, Thunderbird Three's engines roared to life. With her thrusters at full power, Thunderbird Three propelled herself into the sky, piercing the sound barrier at lightning speed. Alan's face beamed. He always enjoyed the thrill of a launch. He couldn't get enough of it.

"Thunderbird Three is go!"

Back on the ground, Virgil and Gordon watched on. Their mutual anxiety was palpable. Grandma understood their reluctance at letting their Father go into space. She did what she did best to comfort the pair.

"Come along you two. Your food is getting cold." She said as she directed them towards the kitchen. "Your father is going to be just fine up there. He's been looking for a reason to go look for his friend again."

"I know, Grandma but it doesn't feel right." Gordon moaned. "Suppose they get into trouble up there. Then what will we do?"

Grandma stopped to look at him. "Gordon Tracy, haven't you learnt anything? We're International Rescue. Where there's a will, there's a way and we always find a way."

Gordon nodded as he accepted his Grandma's assurance on the matter.

The sensation of weightlessness flooded Thunderbird Three as they left the atmosphere. Once they were clear of the atmosphere, Scott fired up a new piece of technology. They called it the Thunder Drive, a smaller controlled version of the T Drive engine which was developed by the Mechanic. The edition of the Thunder Drive meant that they could make a trip to the Red Planet and back in a matter of hours. It wasn't as powerful as the original T Drive, but it was more stable and reliable.

Scott grabbed the lever. "Activating Thunder Drive in Five...Four...Three...Two...One."

Scott pulled down the lever. The resulting action caused the cabin to shake in a low-frequency hum. As quick as a flash, Thunderbird Three warped into space towards Mars.


	2. -Two-

Thunderbirds Are Go!

The Fires of Mars

Disclaimer: All rights reserved. This story is set a year after the Thunderbirds Are Go finale.

\- Two-

Scott and Alan kept a silent watch at the controls while the Thunder Drive hummed away in the background. Jeff and Kayo set up their equipment in the cargo hold, discussing Kayo's newfound interest in conspiracy theories. She hadn't been able to rest since her uncle was incarcerated by the GDF. She believed that there were always secrets that could harm her family especially within organisations that she was taught to trust. She never really knew if the GDF themselves could be trusted.

The situation on Mars left her feeling even more uncomfortable. Jeff sensed her anxiety from across the cargo hold as he floated about the room gathering supplies.

"What's on your mind?" He asked her. "You've held that look since we left Earth."

"I'm sorry for my attitude earlier." She replied.

"What attitude? Kayo, you always look over your shoulder as if something or someone is going to sneak up on you."

"I just don't believe that we should let our guards down for a second. Every time we go into a situation something goes wrong. I just think we should start arming ourselves from now on."

Jeff looked at her with a frown. He didn't believe in firearms, but with everything that his family went through just to find him, he knew she had a point. During the previous year, The Hood and his hired thugs,' The Chaos Crew' caused great harm to his family. They hospitalised Gordon, left Scott to die from Radiation in a nuclear power complex and threw Kayo into a prison cell. No wonder why she was hesitant about these types of missions.

"I don't believe in firearms. You know that." He said to her, "But I think it's time I listened to you for a change."

Kayo looked up at him with a smile.

"You know, you remind me of your father. You've definitely got his attitude."

Kayo chuckled. "Yeah well, I owe a lot to him."

"So, what do you want to do? What do you think we should use to defend ourselves with?"

"I had an idea about that. If the GDF can use taser guns then why can't we?"

"It's better than actually shooting them, I guess. We'll have to discuss it with Brains when we get back. Now come on. We need to finish loading up these medical kits. We should be approaching Mars soon."

The door swung open and Scott floated his way into the hold.

"Are we all set here?" He asked.

"FAB. We're ready." Kayo replied.

"FAB. We're approaching the Martian atmosphere now. Alan has a fix on the signal." Scott added. "It's definitely coming from Phobos Base."

Jeff felt a wave of anxiety wash over him.

"Alright. Let's get down there. I just hope Taylor is okay." He said as he returned to the cockpit.

They entered the atmosphere at a safe entry angle. Alan threw on the retro thrusters, bringing the giant rocket into a vertical position. He then gently set his Thunderbird down upon the Martian dust. After powering down all his systems, The Tracy crew suited up for departure. As soon as Jeff opened the airlock, his eyes stung from the sun's rays.

There was an eerie presence that greeted them. The sensation of impending doom was overwhelming. Scott surveyed the remains of the Phobos base. The signal directed them inside, but he couldn't be too sure.

"What have you found?" Alan asked.

"There's nobody in there," Scott claimed. "The signal is coming from a hollow cavern underneath."

"What's the radiation count?" Jeff asked him.

Scott checked his Geiger counter.

"Pretty low. It's safe to head inside. Their nuclear generator must have burnt itself out ages ago."

Jeff frowned. "We can only hope. Scott, you and Kayo search the area for survivors. Assemble the Explorer Pod. Alan, you're with me. We'll try and find this cavern."

"FAB." Scott acknowledged. "Be careful. That structure looks unstable."

Jeff smiled. "We'll be careful if you will."

Scott and Kayo returned to Thunderbird Three and together, they assembled a massive rover pod. It took them several minutes to get it ready which gave the pair a moment to talk.

"I've noticed you've been feeling on edge lately." Scott began. "Is everything alright?"

"It's just the mission. Nothing important." Kayo replied.

"I know you, Kayo. Something has been bothering you long before we left the island. You can tell me."

"I don't want to bore you with the details."

"Try me."

Kayo looked up at a persistent Scott. He discovered the look of fatigue in her eyes.

"I haven't been sleeping well, ok?" She said, "For the past month, I've been having nightmares about...him."

"The Hood?" Scott asked.

"Yes." She clarified. "It feels like he's fused into my being like a part of me can't escape him. Everywhere I look I think he's there watching my every move. I don't know why this is happening. Maybe it's delayed trauma or something. I don't know. It's stupid."

Scott floated towards her and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's not stupid. I think he scared all of us."

"What do you mean?"

Scott looked into her eyes.

"I see him too."

Alan claimed over heaps of charred metal and debris as he followed his father into the former control hub. The thick smell of smoke-filled their air filters. The SOS signal bleeped away on his tracking device. They were now directly on top of it. They heard the sound of clawing coming from beneath them. Jeff searched for a weak spot in the floor.

"Alan, come help me with these computer terminals." He said. "I can see a hidden hatchway down here."

Alan helped his Dad lift the pile of broken computers until they could reach the hatchway. It was sealed from the inside as its metal hinges had melted from the heat. Jeff switched on his laser torch. He managed to cut through the door with ease, removing the door with one pull.

A figure shuffled about in the dark compartment prompting Jeff to shine his flashlight on it. His eyes widened in a mix of shock and relief. It was from Lee Taylor. Alan reached in to help the Captain out of his incarnation. His eyes adjusted to the beams of their flashlights when he muttered;

"Jeff? Oh my god. Jeff Tracy? Is it really you?"

"Take it easy, Lee," Jeff answered softly. "It's alright. You're safe now."

The Captain suddenly became hysterical.

"No. You couldn't be more wrong. You're both in terrible danger."

"Umm, what are you talking about, Captain?" Alan asked.

"We've got to get out of here. They'll soon come back." Taylor continued. "They're on the move as we speak."

Jeff grabbed his friend by the shoulders. "Who'll come back? What attacked you?"

"The Rock-Snakes," Taylor replied.

Jeff and Alan looked at each other. "Rock-Snakes? What are you talking about?"

"They are Mars' only indigenous life form," Taylor answered. "A race of creatures that spit out fire and destruction. Once they attack, that's it. I lost many people to the Fires that they caused."

Taylors stunned words gave Alan the jitters. "I don't like this, Dad. We better get him back to the Thunderbird."

"Agreed. We'll talk about this more in the medical bay."

The pair carried Taylor out of the base and across the dusty surface towards Thunderbird Three. Alan felt the sensation of eyes watching them as they helped their friend into the airlock. Before he could climb inside, however, a ball of red light appear out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned towards the direction of the light but all he could see was the desolate Martian atmosphere.

Assuming it was a trick of the light, he shrugged it off and climbed on inside, sealing the airlock behind him. Now in the relative safety of Thunderbird Three, he took a deep breath and tried to put his fears to rest. However, they were not alone for something was stalking them in the shadows. They were not alone.


	3. -Three-

Thunderbirds Are Go!

The Fires of Mars

Disclaimer: All rights reserved. This story is set a year after the Thunderbirds Are Go finale.

\- Three-

Jeff Tracy attended to his friend's wounds inside the cramped medical bay. Lee Taylor hadn't processed his return. The trauma of his experiences had a tremendous hold over him. After patching up his injured arm, Jeff decided to press him for more details on what happened. Unfortunately, all he got was the same response.

"It was Rock-Snakes." He stuttered. "We were attacked without warning. Something woke them up. Something made them angry."

"It's alright, Lee. Take it easy." Jeff replied in a comforting tone. "I've got Scott and Kayo out there looking for survivors as we speak."

Suddenly, the Captain bolted up from the medical stretcher. He leaned towards the Tracy Patriarch, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"We've got to get them back! They'll be next. Don't you see? Those Snakes will try and go after them. It isn't safe out there, Jeff!"

"We can't leave just yet. There are people out there who need our help."

"Jeff, you've got to understand. We're the ones who are invading their planet and we've got to get off it immediately!"

Alan took his seat in the cockpit. His imagination had switched itself into overdrive as his eyes created otherworldy shapes in the dark. He didn't see the ominous red lights again but was divided on whether to dismiss them or not. The doors flew open behind him, startling him for a moment. Jeff appeared behind him.

"Alan, can we assemble a second explorer Pod?

Alan tapped away on his computer screen. "Sure, Dad. Why? What's going on?"

Jeff frowned at him. "We've got to find Kayo and your brother."

Scott and Kayo continued their exploration of the Martian surface. They experienced a radio blackout which meant they couldn't contact the others. They figured that a solar storm was responsible. They hadn't found any survivors so far, but they were determined to keep going. As they approached an open crater, the pair felt as if they were being watched. That's when Kayo saw the red lights.

"Did you see that?"

"I did and I have a bad feeling about being here." Scott acknowledged. "We better get back to the others."

Suddenly, they were surrounded by fireballs which bounced around their rover. The attackers slithered into view. They were tall, snake-like, composed entirely of rock and sported one menacing red eye. There were four of them, all of which spat out fireballs with fury. Each fireball packed a punch, causing the Explorer Pod the shake violently.

"What the hell are those things!?" Kayo said as Scott stepped on the accelerator. "They'll tear the pod apart!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Scott replied. "Hold on. I'm going to try and cut in between them."

"Good luck. The pod can't take much more of this punishment."

The Rock-Snakes continued their attack as Scott wrestled with the wheel. The Explorer Pod swerved erratically to avoid each explosion as it hit the ground. The Rock-Snakes seemed to react to his driving skills. One of them spun around, striking the pod with its tail. Scott and Kayo held on tight as they spun out of control. Fortunately, it took Scott a few seconds to regain control of the vehicle. They looked up to see a way out. The Rock-Snake propelled them across the surface without the intention of aiding their escape. However, the Rock-Snakes soon realised this themselves as they began to chase them.

"Here they come again, Scott," Kayo said as she observed the Snakes gaining on them.

"At least we're able to put some distance between us and them," Scott replied. "Let's go this way."

They kept on driving until the Rock-Snakes vanished from their sights. They thought they were in the clear when the warning light blinked on. They had sustained damage to the pod.

"We've got a red light on one of the fluid lines." Kayo moaned. "I knew we weren't out of the woods yet."

"I'm losing power," Scott replied. "I don't think I can keep this baby running. Have you got a fix on our position?"

Kayo checked her scanner.

"I'm detecting a life sign." She said, "It's about three miles due North. We can walk it from here."

"Good idea." Scott agreed. "Perhaps they can help us too? We're going to need it."

Disembarking their pod, the pair made their way across the surface towards the life sign. They were completely exposed in the open with no cover around them. The thought of the Rock-Snakes discovering them again lingered on their minds.

"Do you think those things will catch up with us?" Scott wondered.

"If they do then we'll have to be ready to defend ourselves," Kayo replied defiantly. "I don't fancy being barbequed."

Scott looked at her. "I don't see how you can fight them off. They nearly ripped our pod to pieces."

"Have you got any ideas?" She asked him.

Scott paused for a moment. "Not yet, but I'm working on it."

After walking for a while, they soon found the source of their life sign. They came across a small building which was covered in dust. It was roughly the size of one of Thunderbird Two's pods and they could see movement on the inside. Without hesitation, Scott knocked on the door.

"Hello. This is International Rescue. Could you please open the door?"

The door opened and a man wearing a spacesuit stepped out to greet them.

"Come on in quickly. I'm so glad you found me." He said as he beckoned them inside the building.

As soon as they were inside. The room repressurised, allowing them to remove their helmets. Scott recognised some of the equipment in the building. It was all from the first colony that was set up last year. The man had to be one of the survivors.

"I'm so glad you're here." The man said as he introduced himself. "The name is Ruben. Daniel Ruben. I was part of the Phobos team when we were attacked."

"Attacked? Who attacked you?" Kayo asked.

The man looked at them both. He could read their expressions like a book.

"I think you already know." He replied. "You must have encountered them on your way over here. Those Rock-Snakes are a menace. They won't stop until we're all dead."

"Rock-Snakes?"

"Yes. They are Mars' resident species." Ruben explained. "When we first settled here, one of our teams discovered them in a formation along the ridge. At first, we thought they were rock formations that were the result of meteorites that impacted on the surface. We were pretty confident in our theory when I discovered that they were moving. The creatures were in actual fact sleeping."

Scott took a seat to rest his legs. "If they were sleeping, then what was it that woke them up?"

Ruben frowned as he paced the room.

"One of our own did it. He was a renowned European Scientist called Hans Godber who joined our colony and helped us build Phobos Base. He was quite a sour man to work with. If you didn't agree with his ideas and morals, then he'd turn on you like a hungry lion."

"What happened?"

"Well, it was too much for Godber to handle. Eventually, he snapped under the stress. He wanted to get the funding to build a new laser gun that he could to cut and research mineral deposits. It was a good idea. Our commander wasn't disputing that, but he rejected Godber's request because of his fears that he would weaponize it. So that night, he took a case of charges, placed them along the ridge and detonated them. The explosions killed a few of the sleeping Rock-Snakes. The rest woke up in anger. Godber fled the scene in one of our escape capsules."

"And the Rock-Snakes turned on Phobos Base," Kayo concluded. "The colonists couldn't have stood a chance."

"Except for me and Captain Taylor." Ruben corrected her. "

Kayo looked at Scott. "So, what's the plan?"

"I don't know." Scott sighed. "I just don't know."

Ruben spoke up. "I do. We can make it to the main colony. It's not far from here and we can radio for help?"

"Then let's get going," Scott said as he rose to his feet. "The last thing we want is for those Rock-Snakes to catch up with us."

Placing on their helmets, the trio gathered some supplies before leaving the building. Ruben led the way using a GPS tracker. They had a long walk ahead of them with the Rock-Snakes not far behind.


	4. -Four-

Thunderbirds Are Go!

The Fires of Mars

Disclaimer: All rights reserved. This story is set a year after the Thunderbirds Are Go finale.

\- Four-

Scott, Kayo and Ruben took on the treacherous Martian terrain as they hiked towards the first colony base. The Sun reflected its rays in their visors, making visibility difficult. Ruben's confidence left Kayo with a sense of unease. She didn't feel safe knowing that the Rock-Snakes could pounce on them at any time. Scott's paranoia spiked as well which he tried to conceal. They had faith in Ruben, but they didn't like becoming a sitting duck for the planet's residents.

Ruben marched on ahead while his wrist scanner blinked away.

"We're only five miles out. We're not far away."

"Good. It's about time." Kayo sighed. "I don't know how we got so lucky?"

"Don't question it, Kayo," Scott smirked. "You'll only go and jinx it."

Kayo rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you're being professional as always."

Scott looked back at her with a smile. "You'd be worried if I wasn't like this."

Ruben suddenly stopped in his tracks. He picked up a mass of blips on his scanner. Scott walked up towards him.

"What is it?"

"We've got company," Ruben replied. "Come on. This way!"

The trio arrived at a rocky canyon which provided excellent cover. Ruben instructed them to hide behind the rocks without providing an explanation. It wasn't long before the reason presented itself. Four Rock-Snakes appeared at the entrance of the canyon. Ruben grabbed a handful of dust and smothered it all over himself.

Scott and Kayo realised something. Ruben was attempting to camouflage himself from the Rock-Snakes. Without question, they did the same, dousing themselves in the Red dust. They crouched down beneath the rocks and watched as the Martian predators searched the canyon for them. They hissed away at each other, their bright red eyes swept the canyon like a warship searchlight. The sounds they made added to the overall creepiness about them. These beings were intelligent. They weren't just passing through. They were searching for them.

Kayo shifted towards Scott.

"They know we're here." She whispered. "They must see our heat signatures or something."

"Yeah. They obviously can't see us while we're covered in this cold dust." Scott concurred. "We could use this to our advantage."

The Rock-Snakes finally left the Canyon, heading to the West. Ruben checked his tracking device. They needed to deviate from their original route.

"Damn it! It's just as I thought." He said, "Those snakes are heading towards the Badwater Impact Crater. We needed to traverse that same crater ourselves if we're going to make it to Colony Alpha."

"Is there no other way around?" Kayo asked him.

"Not unless we want our air to run out before we get there." Ruben huffed.

Scott spoke up. "Then we'll have to take the risk and tail those Rock-Snakes without being detected."

"Are you crazy? We won't stand a chance!?"

"If we use this dust to our advantage then we will." Scott countered. "You saw just how well we blended in. It'll work."

Ruben looked at Kayo. "Do you agree with this plan?"

Kayo looped her arm through Scott's. "I'm pretty sure I don't have to answer that."

Ruben sighed. "Alright. We better collect some dust to take with us. We're gonna' need it."

Gathering a satchel full of dust, the trio set off towards the Badwater Impact Crater. The Solar Storm had cleared which came as a pleasant surprise to Scott and Kayo. Scott's wrist communicator flashed and a holographic image of his Dad appeared.

"Dad! Thank God!" He said with relief. "I thought we'd never reach you."

"Scott, what's your status? We're looking for you in the second explorer pod." Jeff replied.

"There's no time to explain the full details, but we've found a survivor called Ruben and we're heading to Colony Alpha to assess the situation there. Meet us there as soon as you can."

"FAB. We'll return to Thunderbird Three. Watch yourselves out there. There are Rock-Snakes everywhere."

"I know. We've met." Scott replied. "Take care, Dad and we'll see you soon."

Jeff's image flickered away, allowing Scott to focus on the mission. Seeing his Father's face gave him the determination he once had a year ago.

Meanwhile, in their pod explorer, Jeff, Alan and the Captain made their return trip to Thunderbird Three. They soon found themselves in similar surroundings when a bright light blipped on Alan's scope.

"Ummm, Guys. We have company."

Lee spun round to face the surface behind them. He couldn't see anything until…

"Alan! Evasive manoeuvre! We've got Rock-Snakes inbound!"

Three Rock-Snakes appeared over the ridge. Their red eyes homed in on their vehicle. Alan had just seconds to react. The Explorer swerved as the Snakes fired a volley of fireballs at them. They could feel the heat of the projectiles on their skin.

"Keep your foot down, Son," Jeff said as he fastened his belt. "We've got to try and outrun them."

"FAB, I've got this," Alan replied as he kept his foot on the accelerator. "We should really consider arming these things with repellent or something."

"I'll gladly agree to it if we get out of this alive!" Growled Taylor. "Turn left!"

The Rock-Snakes tore up the ground around them as their molten projectiles continued to pound the surface. Molten sparks and smoke showered the pod, making visibility difficult for Alan. All he could do was keep them balanced. Just as they were about to make a break for it, they were caught in an explosion. Alarm bells sounded in the cabin. They had been hit.

"Uh-oh." Alan gulped as he examined the damaging terminal. "We've lost two of our Starboard wheels. I'm so done with this."

Using as much power as he could muster, Alan managed to get clear of the barrage. Thunderbird Three sat over the horizon. Despite their chances of escape, they had just minutes to board the rocket and blast off before the Rock-Snakes could catch up. Time wasn't on their side. The Pod crawled to a stop, forcing the three men to make a run for it. They could hear the Snakes gaining on them as they climbed aboard Thunderbird Three.

Once in the cockpit, Alan powered up while the others took their seats. Jeff's anxiety escalated as the Rock-Snakes inched their way closer towards the Thunderbird. They were almost in firing range.

"Alan.."

"I know, Dad."

"The Rock-Snakes, Alan."

"Alright, Dad. I'm working on it!"

The Rock-Snakes fanned out to form a Corden around Thunderbird Three. Before they could open fire, however, the Thunderbird's roared to life. The massive thrust blew them across the surface like they were made of paper. In a matter of seconds, they were clear of the danger zone….for now. Plotting a course in low orbit, they headed for Colony Alpha, hoping to find it still standing.

Lee Taylor sat there and pondered over something Alan had said earlier. Perhaps there was something they could do about the situation after all.

"Jeff, I think I have the solution to our problem. We'll find it at Colony Alpha."

Jeff looked at him "What do you mean, Lee?"

"When we arrive, I'll show you. I just hope the others can make it there safely."

Jeff peered out of the cockpit window. "So do I."

Ruben led Scott and Kayo deep into the crater which separated themselves from Colony Alpha. The Rock-Snakes had vanished from view, improving their chances of safety. As they traversed a rather unstable ledge, the floor crumbled underneath them, causing Scott to fall. Kayo's reflexes kicked in as she reached out to grab him.

"Hold on! I've got you!"

Scott hung there as he caught his breath. "That was a close one. Quickly, pull me up!"

Ruben rushed over to them. Scott swung his other up towards him so he could grab it. On the count of three, they lifted him up to safety. Scott's body weight worked against him however as the ledge crumbled underneath them.

"Scott, you're too heavy! You're going to have to work with us here." Kayo said as her arms ached under the strain.

"Okay, hang on," Scott replied.

Using his body to build momentum, Scott swang back and forth like a pendulum until his feet connected with the rock. He dug his heels in as he started to push himself up the side of the ledge. Ruben and Kayo clung onto him tightly until he managed to drag his body over the edge. The three of them sat up against the wall, catching their strengths.

"Thanks." Scott panted. "Another few seconds and I would have been crater sauce."

"I'll tell something. When we get home, we're changing your diet." Kayo sniggered.

"Like that's ever stopped me before?"

Ruben picked himself up off the ground. It was time to move on. The Rock-Snakes could backtrack at any second.

Hours passed until they finally made it out of the crater. A metallic object blinked at them from across the hazy horizon. They had done it. They had reached Colony Alpha.

"There it is." Ruben smiled as the others took a moment to rest their legs. "I reckon we'll reach her in another hour at best. I can't believe we made it."

"We've still got this plain to cross." Kayo reminded him. "Until we reach the airlock, we are still in danger. We'll rest here for five minutes and then press on. The crater did a number on my limbs."

Ruben nodded. "Alright. We've earned it I think."

As they rested, they heard the sound of thrusters whizzing above. They looked up and smiled to see Thunderbird Three pass right over them towards the Colony.

"There are Dad and Alan," Scott said as he rose to his feet. "Come on. We better go and meet them."

Despite their throbbing limbs, the trio made their trek towards the Colony. It looked like a haven to them but the thought of another ambush pressed heavily on their minds.


	5. -Five-

Thunderbirds Are Go!

The Fires of Mars

Disclaimer: All rights reserved. This story is set a year after the Thunderbirds Are Go finale.

\- Five-

Thunderbird Three touched down safely on the launch pad at Colony Alpha. Jeff, Alan and Taylor immediately disembarked the craft with the hope of finding the base intact. The base didn't receive so much as a scratch on the surface which indicated that the Rock-Snakes hadn't passed this way yet. They made themselves at home as they floated through the empty corridors towards the science labs. The Captain called out hoping to find some survivors, but all he received was his echo which bounced aimlessly off the walls. They were completely alone.

"Where is everybody?" Alan asked as he flicked on the lights.

"They must have evacuated once I sent out the alarm," Taylor explained. "It's probably for the best anyway. At least they made it."

"We should be safe here though," Jeff added. "These walls are reinforced with six feet of steel plating. We'll hold up here until the others arrive."

"Good. I'll set up the lab and get on with developing a repellent against those Rock-Snakes." Taylor agreed. "They've got to be stopped."

"Alright. While you do that, Alan and I will set up the radar equipment. If they do head this way, then we'll know about it."

Jeff and Alan left him to it as they floated out of the lab. Their first task was to restore the artificial gravity system before they could get to work on the radar equipment. It only took them minutes to locate and repair it. Within a few moments, they were able to walk again. As they entered the control dome, something was tickling Alan's conscience.

"What do you think the Captain's intentions are?" Alan wondered.

Jeff looked at him."What's on your mind, son?"

"Dad, I know those Rock-Snakes are deadly, but we can't kill them. They are the inhabitants of this planet and we don't have the right to harm them. I just hope…"

"That the Captain isn't making a weapon? Alan, you sound just like your mother. I know how you feel son, but the Captain wouldn't be driven to revenge like that. It's not in his nature."

"I'm just saying we should keep an eye on him. Those creatures destroyed almost everything so it would make sense to even seek some sort of redemption against them."

Jeff placed his arm around him. "You may be right, but our first priority is waiting for your brother and Kayo to arrive. Once we get this equipment online, you can go and check upon him."

Alan smiled. "FAB. We should be ready in a few minutes."

The radar computer screen bathed the room in a warm green light. Three yellow blips appeared almost immediately. They were too small to be Rock-Snakes which meant they could only be one thing. Alan's face beamed when he looked out of the observation windows.

"They made it, Dad! They're here! I'm opening the airlock."

Jeff made his way over to the airlock to greet the others. The doors opened after pressurisation and Scott stepped into the base along with Kayo and Ruben. He exchanged hugs with the pair when Ruben stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Scott, Kayo. I can't believe you both made it in one piece." Jeff smiled as he looked at their guest. "And you must be Ruben. Pleased to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, sir," Ruben replied coldly. "Is Captain Taylor here?"

Jeff wiped the smile from his face. "He's in Science Lab 3."

Scott picked up on Ruben's robotic reaction. "That was weird, but then again we are all exhausted."

"It's alright, Scott. His behaviour is the least of our worries." Jeff replied as he shrugged it off. "Were you followed here?"

"We encountered some Rock-Snakes on the way here but we managed to shake them in one of the craters," Kayo reported. "This Martian Dust really helped us out."

"Good. We'll go and rest up, Perhaps persuade your brother to go get something to eat from the galley? He hasn't eaten since we got here. You'll find him in the command dome. Our work is far from over."

Scott beckoned Kayo to follow him. "We're on it. I could murder a Chicken Burger."

"I don't suppose the Colonists managed to rustle up some French fries do you?" Kayo chuckled.

Jeff needed to eat as well, but his appetite wasn't important. Alan's concerns became his own. The only way he could settle it was to go and find out for himself.

Ruben and Taylor frustratingly bickered and argued over their situation when Jeff entered the lab. Taylor had nearly completed his work on a paralysing agent that. The colony's scientists had begun work on it before the order was given to evacuate. Taylor had to put himself through a crash course before he could finish it. He had no intention of killing the Rock-Snakes at all, but Ruben's thoughts on the matter were far more murderous.

"They must be killed!" He growled as Taylor passively countered his argument. "We lost so many people not to mention an entire base because of what they did! Are you really prepared to risk our lives too!?"

"Boy, were you dropped on your head when as a child or something?" The captain retaliated. "Godber woke them up from their hibernation cycle! He's the man you ought to lynch. Hell, those creatures are just as innocent as we are."

"How are they innocent? They're hunting us down maliciously!"

"They are defending their home! It's their planet, Ruben! We're the invaders here!"

Jeff intervened. "Alright, that's enough! Is the agent ready?"

"Yeah it's ready, but this nitwit won't let me mass produce it." Growled Taylor. "He wants to turn it into a poison agent to kill them."

"Out of the question. I'll help you get started on the batches." Jeff responded.

"They need killing!" Ruben barked. "What makes you think that this stuff is going to work?"

"It's down to where you hit them," Taylor responded. "Their senses are all connected to their optics in the eye. If you spray them in the eye with this stuff, it'll send them to sleep and put them back in their hibernation cycle."

Ruben paced around the room. "Alright. Supposing you're plan would work, how do you plan to spray them with the agent?"

"We'll add some dispersal cannon to Thunderbird Three and some of her pods," Jeff answered. "It'll take a few hours, but it'll work."

"Fine. Just remember one thing though. If this goes wrong, it's on you."

Jeff met Ruben's gaze. "I've just about had enough of your tone, son. We're going to solve this problem the humane way. If I suspect for a sec that you try to sabotage us then I'll personally see to it that your superiors throw the book at you. Are we clear?"

Ruben paused for a moment. "Quite clear, Tracy."

The Tracy Patriarch laid on a false smile. "Good boy. Now let's get to work and call me, Jeff."

Ruben sneered away while Jeff and Taylor got to work. Time was against them from the get-go. They spent the following hours perfecting the agent with countless tests. The others were briefed about it and were given instructions to make the modifications to Thunderbird Three. However, all of them neglected to observe the radar screen. Four blips blinked away on the long-range tracking screen. The Rock-Snakes had found them. They were on their way.


	6. -Six-

Thunderbirds Are Go!

The Fires of Mars

Disclaimer: All rights reserved. This story is set a year after the Thunderbirds Are Go finale.

\- Six-

The family got to work on Thunderbird Three, using all the resources that were available to them. Their spirits were high and their confidence was booming. The three of them joked away unaware of the danger that was slithering towards them. Scott sat himself down behind the control panel as he installed the cannon's turret controls while Alan and Kayo attached the cannon itself. They constructed it using an industrial computer which could synthesize metals using a database. The technology wasn't easy to comprehend, but it worked well enough to help them get the job done and that's all that mattered. The cannon attachment was heavy which required a mobile crane to lift it. Kayo controlled the crane while Alan stood by with a welding torch. Once it was all assembled, they were good to go.

Jeff and Taylor arrived at the pad on a tractor which carried two drums filled to the brim with Rock-Snake repellent. Kayo winched the drums into the cargo hold, instructing the others to start filling the canisters. Scott and Alan agreed on one thing. Kayo scared them when she was bossy. Jeff walked up to her and put his arm around her.

"I think they're scared of me," Kayo smirked. "I'm not that bad, honest."

"Why do you think I wanted you as my security agent?" He said. "Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you."

Scott and Alan completed their assigned task when Ruben caught their attention. The man couldn't relax for a second. Even in Zero-Gravity, he didn't slow down.

"You know something, Scott. I don't know what to make of that Ruben fellah." Alan said. "He's adamant about killing those things."

Scott offered a different perspective. "Alan, you're looking at a man who's handling grief. Wouldn't you be angry if you lost everything with little explanation and without help? Ruben and Taylor are the only witnesses who have had to survive while all this is going on. Do you want to know what the worst part is?"

Alan raised his brow. "What?"

"The worst part about all this is that the man responsible fled with no remorse. He's on his way back to Earth right now and we've got to clean up the mess."

"Then I guess it's up to the GDF to track the culprit down."

Scott frowned. "I don't know, bro. I can't say."

Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the surface, catching them all of guard. Huge fireball followed the shockwave. They could feel the heat from the other side of the heat. Ruben cried out when he saw the menacing red eyes appear through the smoke.

"They're here!"

Jeff immediately took charge. "Right everyone, get aboard Thunderbird Three, quickly. Everybody to their stations!"

The group scrambled to their stations while the Rock-Snakes advanced on the Colony. They unleashed the fury upon the base. Their fire blast swept across the base like a tidal wave, decimating everything in sight. Alan hit the thrusters. Deja-vu took hold as they made it out of there in the nick of time. Taylor took his seat next to Jeff in the command cabin. His heart dropped at the destruction of the colony. The Rock-Snakes destroyed everything they achieved in a matter of seconds. It broke all of their hearts.

Jeff gave everyone a second to gather their senses. He knew just how vital it was for all of them to keep it together in order to complete their mission. He too felt the pressure. It felt like they were losing the battle hard. He now had to make a choice. Abandon the plan and make a quick getaway to Earth, or save Mars from burning. They all had to decide and put it to a vote.

"What do you all want to do?" He asked them. "Do we stay and try our plan or do we head home and end Mankind's future plans to settle on Mars?"

"We can't abandon the future, Jeff," Taylor replied. "The sooner we put those creatures to sleep then the sooner we can try again and learn from this nightmare."

"Alan?"

"He's right, Dad." Alan agreed. "We can't turn back just yet."

Jeff turned to the intercom. "What do you all think?"

"Dad, we're in this together and we're ready to stop this. Kayo is in and Ruben has had a change of heart." Scott replied. "Captain Taylor has a point. Why should we run and ruin our chance to Colonize again?"

"Alright. Then it's settled." Jeff replied. "Alan will keep us steady while Taylor mans the canon here. Scott, Kayo and Ruben will take the pods. They are small and very crude but they'll keep you safe as long as you keep out of range of their blasts. I'll direct the operation from here."

Everyone replied in unison. "FAB."

Alan brought the rocket around, aiming her nose at the surface. After levelling off at a safe height, he opened the cargo doors. Scott led his team down towards the advancing Rock-Snakes. They kept to the plan the best they could, but the challenge was greater than they expected. Almost immediately, the Rock-Snakes set their sights on the pods. They angled their heads towards the sky and fired a volley of fireballs at them. Each projectile inched closer towards them as the creatures improved their aim.

"Kayo, Ruben! Execute manoeuvre A." Scott instructed. " We have to try and split them apart!"

"FAB," Kayo replied. "Did you get that, Ruben?"

"Just do it already!" Barked Ruben.

Suddenly, the three pods dived towards the surface, weaving in and out amongst the Rock-Snakes' numbers. The stunt seemed to confuse them for a moment or two. Fortunately, the plan worked as they began to break their formation. Scott picked his target. He brought his pod around and lined the Rock-Snake in his sights. The timing was crucial. He had just seconds to fire. On a three-second countdown, he fired a capsule at the creature.

The Rock-Snake swayed about as the agent took effect. Scott's eyes widened. It was working. However, he could tell that the creature was trying to fight the effects but to no avail. Its eye closed, dampening its menacing glow before changing its configuration. He observed it further as the creature wrapped itself into a coil shape. Vapour poured from its body as it sat there motionless.

Scott radioed in with his progress. "Pod One to Thunderbird Three. Good news, Dad. the agent works! One Rock-Snake is sleeping like a baby."

"FAB, Scott. One down Eight to go." Jeff replied. "Three of them are returning to the colony. We're moving in to intercept. Keep us covered until I give the all-clear."

"FAB," Scott replied. "Good luck and be careful."

As Thunderbird Three changed course, Kayo made her attack run. She had lined her pod up with one of the Snakes, but her shot was soon scuppered by a flashing warning light. There was a malfunction in her left stabiliser. It was a problem she had faced many times. The problem was she wasn't on Earth and she was flying a crudely assembled pod instead of the ideal Thunderbird Shadow. With only seconds to act, she fired a capsule and pulled out of there. Fortunately, she managed to hit the Rock-Snake dead on. A green smog impaired its vision, prompting it to recoil and sleep. There were now six Rock-Snakes to go and she didn't know how long she could remain in the air.

Meanwhile, Ruben was having problems of his own. He had found himself caught in the crosshairs of two Rock-Snakes. He couldn't find a moment to strike and it seemed like his chances were slim. Scott located his position, but the constant barrage of fire made it difficult for him to reach the colonist.

"Ruben, hang on. I'm trying my best to get to you!" He said.

"In a few seconds, it won't make a difference," Ruben replied as his image flickered over the receiver. "I have a plan to take these two creatures out at once."

Scott knew what he was talking about. "You can't be serious. Ruben, you can't, you'll be killed!"

"Not if I can help it," Ruben explained. "I'm going to overrun my motors then eject just before the desired explosion then it'll be down to International Rescue to save me."

"Understood. Did you get that Kayo?"

"I'm having mechanical issues but I'm closer to Ruben than you are. I'll be there. Don't worry."

Scott suppressed his anxiety. "FAB. Good luck, Ruben."

Ruben broke radio contact as he positioned his pod in between the advancing Rock-Snakes. It looked as if his plan was going to work when suddenly, his pod exploded. Green gas erupted amongst the fireball. The Rock-Snakes reacted to the fumes with success, but Ruben was nowhere to be seen. Scott began to panic. Where was he? Did he eject in time? Did he make it? Kayo moved in to investigate. She could see the wrecked remains of his pod on the surface. Ruben lay there in the dust amongst the smoke and debris. There was nothing the pair could do but fear for the worst. Questions began to circle in Scott's mind. Did Ruben sacrifice his life? How was he going to explain this to the others? The answer lied with Kayo.


	7. -Seven-

Thunderbirds Are Go!

The Fires of Mars

Disclaimer: All rights reserved. This story is set a year after the Thunderbirds Are Go finale.

\- Seven-

Kayo examined Ruben's body for life signs. She couldn't believe her eyes at what the readouts were telling her. He was still breathing. He had survived his suicidal effort to subdue two Rock-Snakes that were about to incinerate him. However, he wasn't able to get away with it unscathed. He had sustained multiple fractures to his ribs, lower femur and his right leg. He couldn't be moved until Thunderbird Three could get to him. Scott landed his pod next to them and approached them with a small medkit. Opening the kit, he fastened together with a pillow made out of bandages, memory foam material and medical tape. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make him comfortable.

"He was lucky to have survived." She said as she carefully placed the small pillow wedge under his head. "He needs medical attention immediately."

"I'll take care of it," Scott replied. "If we're lucky, The others should have the other Rock-Snakes under control by now."

He wasn't wrong. Up in Thunderbird Three's cockpit, Jeff felt the heat as Alan swooped and swerved over the Rock-Snakes that decimated Colony Alpha. Captain Taylor practised his shooting skills with each pass, successfully taking down one of the Rock-Snakes. The other two kept shifting positions before he could get a lock on them which frustrated him.

"Jeff, I can't hit these two. They've wisened up to me." He moaned. "Can't your boy get any closer?"

Alan's image appeared before him. "If I do that then I'm practically crashing into them. Hang tight. I'm about to make my Seventeenth pass."

"Wait, you've been keeping count? Way to make me look stupid, kid." The captain grumbled.

"Hey, just hit them alright? Here we go."

Thunderbird Three swung around for another pass. This time, Taylor had had enough. Lining one of the Snakes in his sights, he fired before they could even shift position again. The Rock-Snake fell into its hibernation cycle. There was now only one left.

Alan chimed through again. "See. That wasn't so bad was it?"

Jeff soon told his son off. "Alan, behave. We've nearly done it. Just one more to go."

The last Rock-Snake readied itself to fire on the Thunderbird. Taylor had only one shot at taking it down otherwise they would be eating molten fire. He instructed Alan to fly straight towards it so he could align his cannon with its face. He timed it perfectly.

"It's Lights out for you, ugly!" He laughed as he sent a capsule right down the Rock-Snake's throat.

Alan climbed up to a safe altitude as the Rock-Snake swayed about erratically. Green gas seeped out from its mouth, creating an eerie smog cloud. When the cloud dispersed, they reviewed the result of their mission. The gas worked perfectly. The operation was a complete success.

"We did it." Alan said, "We put them to sleep!"

Jeff wiped the sweat from his face. He tried to take a moment to breathe, unaware that their work was far from over. Scott's figure floated before them. As this happened, a partially rendered figure flickered behind him.

"Dad, we have a situation. Ruben needs medical attention immediately." He reported. "We're standing by for pickup."

"Is he alright?" Jeff asked him.

"We've made him comfortable. I'll explain once we're aboard."

Alan didn't need to be told. He set a course to pick up the trio, using Scott's tracking beacon as a guide. The trip was relatively short. It would only take them a matter of seconds to reach them. Kayo waved at them as they appeared over the ridge. Alan brought them into a hover position over the trio so Jeff could set up a stretcher. The hatchway opened and Jeff descended towards them with the stretcher in tow. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he placed the stretcher alongside Ruben's body.

"Okay everybody, lift him on the count to three." He said. "Hang tight Ruben, we're getting you out of here."

Counting to three, they gently placed Ruben onto the stretcher which was soon attached to a winch cable. Jeff gave the signal to hoist Ruben to safety while he waited patiently for the cable to return. The whole process took a matter of minutes. The Tracy patriarch remained behind until he was the last one on the surface.

Kayo was the first to be winched up on board, shortly followed by Scott who regretted not equipping his Jetpack. As soon as he was aboard, it was Jeff's turn. The winch cable swayed in front of him as he latched onto it.

"Okay, Alan. Winch me up so we can get out of here." He said.

Alan operated the winch mechanism for the final time. Jeff's body started to wind down under stress and fatigue. The adrenaline had left his body. The harsh and unforgiving Martian surface had really done a number on his family as well. Scott collapsed in the passenger seat. His body ached more than they ached before. Kayo joined Taylor in the hold so they could monitor Ruben's life signs. They managed to hook him up to an emergency ventilator, giving them the opportunity to rest up as well. Taylor sat there and wrestled with his conscience. He wanted to strangle Ruben before but now he wanted to commend him for his bravery. Kayo had told him everything.

"You know something, I wonder if he really had the heart to kill those creatures?" He said as he rubbed his weary eyes. "Ruben was always so rational and calm. He always treated everything with respect and with a positive attitude towards every problem that came his way. Now it's like looking at a completely different person."

"Trauma can do that I suppose." Kayo speculated. "All that death and destruction can mess up anybody. When he comes around, don't go hard on him."

Taylor sighed. "You're right. It doesn't really matter now. The mission was a success after all. So much for the Human race and its future though. I'm going to have a fun time explaining this to the International Space Council."

"Hey, I have faith you can convince them to try again," Kayo assured him. "There are always opportunities. We'll make it back there one day."

Meanwhile, in the cockpit, Scott nursed the bruises on his face when Kayo joined them. She sat next to him and handed him an ice pack. Jeff took the moment to go and talk to his old friend. He patted Alan on the shoulder and asked him to call Tracy Island.

"Base from Thunderbird Three. We're returning home with a casualty on board."

He was greeted with Virgil and Grandma who both shared a look of relief.

"Base to Thunderbird Three. We are sure happy to hear from you all again. When John reported multiple explosions coming from Mars we all feared the worst." Grandma explained, "Is everyone alright?"

"Scott and Kayo have a few bruises but they are alright," Alan reported. "We have a colonist that needs medical attention but he's stable. The rest of us are just a bit tired and we probably smell smokey too."

"Just get yourself home," Virgil said. "As soon as you land, I'll transport the colonist to Hospital."

"FAB. You won't believe what we've had to deal with."

Scott stretched his aching muscles. "Best you let Dad tell it, bro."

Taylor sat there in deep thought when Jeff joined him. He took a seat next to his friend. It was a moment he had never got to have since he arrived on the red planet.

"How are you holding up old-timer?"

Taylor looked towards him. "I never did get to say how good it was to see you again. I'm very proud of your family. I just wish this reunion was under happier circumstances."

"Don't worry about it," Jeff replied. "You look tired. Why not get some shut-eye?"

"I haven't got anywhere to sleep. At least not at the moment. Besides, somebody needs to inform Ruben's family about his condition. You know its funny. Perhaps Mars truly is a force to be reckoned with. I wish they never made the attempt. I wish I never stayed."

"Lee, what happened there wasn't your fault. From what the boys told me, you had the Colony's best intentions at heart. Sure this will be investigated, but they won't hold you accountable. I'll be there every step of the way."

"Thanks, Jeff. Still, I think it's about time this old space adventurer should retire. I'm getting too old to be caught in explosions. Nope, when we get back to Earth, I'm going to settle down and call it a day. "

"Yeah well before you do, I insist you come and stay with us on the island for a while. You can rest up properly then. We'd all love it. It would great to catch up and the family love hearing your stories. What do you say?

Taylor smiled. "I'll take you up on that."

With that, the pair relaxed for the rest of the journey home. As soon as they returned home, Virgil took Ruben to hospital in Thunderbird Two. He made the man as comfortable as he could with the hope that he'd make a speedy recovery. The rest of the family sprawled out in the lounge as Scott told them everything about their encounter with the Rock-Snakes. Kayo went to her room severely fatigued. Jeff and Taylor sat up on the roof to the villa as they stargazed with a couple of beers. They theorised how another mission to Mars would work and questioned whether they would be needed again or not. The future was uncertain but this was the age where Mankind's positivity and confidence made things happen. It was all they got and even International Rescue depended on it.

Then he decided. If the human race were to colonise Mars again then he'd personally see to it that his organisation would be there too to help them on their way. All they have to do is learn from their mistakes then that way anything can happen. That was the future he believed in.

The End


End file.
